Do you want Nexus?
by Roselyne
Summary: While Wade Barrett is facing a former teammate in the ring, the crowd shouts "WE WANT NEXUS!". Could they obtain what they wish for, in the end?


**Author's note:** Sorry for my bad English, my 1st language = French… ^^;

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**DO YOU WANT NEXUS?**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

The crowd was mixed. Some were booing, some were cheering, but most were chanting "WE WANT NEXUS!" louder and louder. Apparently, they didn't like what they were seeing in the ring, and they thought that the two opponents should be side by side again, instead of fighting each other. Wade smirked.

He didn't need that group anymore, especially if it meant he would have to tolerate once again by his side the person now lying flat on the ring, face down. He was a lone wolf, and his unstoppable Barrage was proving more and more effective with each passing week. For the moment, he was getting weak opponents, but he thought that after a while, knocking everyone out cold on his way, there would be no one left but the big dogs. Cena, Sheamus, Orton… And things would become funny again. Oh, and if Del Rio with his destiny would try to interfere, or even The Miz with his "awesomeness", they would get a free sample of his product as well. But before thinking about future fights, he had to conclude this one. It shouldn't take long.

Wade bent down and seized his opponent's hair with his right hand, pulling him up and forcing him to arch backward against him. With his left hand, his seized his challenger's right hand and pulled over the smaller man's shoulder, almost strangling him. And when he felt the other starting to tremble slightly under the tension, Wade pushed him forward with all his strength, never letting go of the youth's hand, using it as a leverage to make him twirl, before he pulled violently the out-of-balance man towards him, ready to smash his elbow full-force into his opponent's temple, final act of humiliation which would leave a permanent souvenir into the man's life.

But just as his elbow was about to connect with the smaller man's face, the latter dodged by diving slightly. Things went pretty fast after that.

All the strength he had placed in his elbow movement unbalanced Wade forward, while his opponent used the pulling momentum Wade had tried to use against him one second earlier, in order to increase his speed and pass behind Wade, jumping in the air and seizing the Brit's head.

Wade felt hands grabbing the sides of his head, but didn't have the time to regain his balance and counter before he was pulled backwards, hitting violently the mat of the ring, and seeing white lights flashing before his eyes as pain rose in his neck and in the back of his skull. In a dazed state, he felt someone half covering him, but it's when he heard "3!' that he finally came back to his senses and opened wide eyes in total shock. All he saw was his opponent's face a few inches above his, with a mask of victorious fury.

"Your barrage met some DYNAMITE, baybay!"

The youth above him passed a hand in his long red hair as the referee was reaching out for his wrist to raise his arm in victory. The deafening voice which rose above all engraved the Brit's eternal shame into the marble: "And the winner of this match… Heath … Slateeeeeer!".

Heath's shout of delight almost sounded like a wild howl. He was finally free, he just had his revenge on all the jibes and attacks from his former leader. More than a year of built-up anger he couldn't vent on the right target. So of course, he had sometimes released the accumulated tension on almost everybody on sight, gathering around him enemies with the same speed he had once gather friends. People still gravitated around him, but more to give him a good punch in the face. Yet tonight, he had finally been allowed to channel all this anger and firing rage, and direct it against the right target.

Yes, his shout was one of deliverance.

And in the crowd, the few boos were covered by a mix of "WE WANT NEXUS!" chants and "ONE MAN BAND!" chants… Until another music, totally new, hit the arena. As if he knew he didn't have to fear anything from whoever was about to appear, Heath kept his dark gaze down on Wade. The Brit had slightly rolled on aside and was staring at the top of the ramp, hoping for someone to come after Slater. In this case, Wade knew he would join whoever the newcomer was, in a perfect revenge against the Ginger Ninja.

Heath saw Wade's eyes becoming wide when he recognized the two persons who were now running down the ramp, and the One Man Band smirked. He saw Wade starting to retreat as Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre joined their leader on the ring, but he wouldn't let him escape. Let the man taste his own medicine.

So, the crowd wanted NEXUS back? Heath would make sure their wish would be granted. The ENCORE would rise from NEXUS ashes… And things would become funny again.

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**THE END  
(or just the beginning… ;) )**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

For over a year now, Wade Barrett has ceaselessly attacked Heath Slater, whether on Twitter, in interviews, and sometimes in the shows (most of the time, verbally) and this, without prior provocation from the One Man Band. Expect one day - in all logic - to have this settled in the middle of the ring ;)

In such a match happens, and one of them turns Face in the end, who would you like to become Face? :)


End file.
